


On A Date

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how they try, Tony and Steve can't manage to have a date to themselves. Until Tony comes up with an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Date

The universe was conspiring against him. It just didn’t want him to be happy. The universe took a perverse delight in destroying all his plans just for a simple date. Granted, he was Tony Stark so a lot of his life wasn’t simple. But his relationship with Steve Rogers, minus the public relations crap, was simple. He liked him, was starting to fall for him by now, and he just wanted to go on one goddamn date with the man.

The first time they’d gone on a date, after far too long a time dancing around each other, they’d been mobbed by thrilled fans of the Avengers. They’d spent most of the time signing autographs and taking pictures. The pizza they’d ordered arrived when they were posing with a group of children and quickly grew cold. Finally, about an hour and a half later, Tony had called a stop to it all by having the pizza packed up to go and charming his way through the group of people with Steve at his side.

The pizza had tasted good cold when they’d finally gotten a chance to eat it back at the Tower.

The second date started out better; they’d gone on a simple walk around Central Park. They’d both dressed circumspectly and wore caps, though Tony kept fidgeting with his. He didn’t particularly like caps, or anything on his head really. He only tolerated his helmet because it kept his face from getting smashed in.

They’d only been walking about five minutes, Tony’s arm wrapped around Steve’s waist and his hand tucked into a back pocket, when Jarvis interrupted their date. This time, instead of adoring fans, they’d had to rush off to face Dr. Doom. He was working on methodically destroying a part of the city and they had to stop him. Dr. Doom had escaped during the carnage so they never actually found out what was going on.

They’d finished their walk by wandering around Avengers Tower. At least no one could interrupt them here.

They stopped trying to go on actual dates after that for a while. Instead, they just enjoyed the time they spent together. The Avengers getting together for a party? Tony and Steve were usually to be found near each other. Often with one arm around the other. Movie nights because most of the classics were new to both Steve and Thor? Tony would claim the loveseat, usually by draping himself bodily across it, until Steve was ready to sit down and watch the movie. Then they’d cuddle throughout it.

Several public relations meetings involved sitting down at a table and answering questions from the media and the public alike. Invariably, Tony and Steve would sit next to each other. Often, they’d hold hands under the table or bump knees at a joke. They weren’t keeping their relationship a secret, and indeed a lot of questions centered on that very topic, but they were both a little leery of displaying affection. They wanted to keep it for themselves as so little of the rest of their lives was private.

Of course, one enterprising photographer managed to get a shot of their linked hands under the table. That photo was front page news for two weeks.

Even their time together got interrupted. Fights breaking out, aliens coming down out of the sky, adoring fans wanting pictures and autographs. You name it and it happened. Steve always seemed to accept it with a sort of self-effacing equanimity. It was different than when he was wearing his uniform, whether he had his helmet on or not. When Steve was Captain America, there was an assurance, a confidence, when he dealt with others that didn’t exist any other time. When he was simply Steve Rogers, it was as if he didn’t feel like he deserved the adoration and praise. That he wasn’t anything special. It was only when he was Captain America that Steve looked even remotely comfortable accepting the accolades and thanks.

Tony, of course, had his public persona perfectly prepared at this point. He knew how to act the almost careless playboy, as the man who had everything and knew exactly how smart he was. It was second nature and allowed him time to study those around him and to watch Steve. That was one thing that never got boring: watching Steve and how he reacted to the world around him. A little grin when something new made him happy, an exasperated huff at something desperately ridiculous, or the little crease between his eyebrows when he was confused.

Before too long, Tony was fed up with all the interruptions and the lack of privacy. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Hey, Steve, get packed,” Tony said one day, stopping in the doorway and leaning nonchalantly against the frame. He grinned at Steve, who looked up from his sketchbook with a curious expression. “We’re going on a trip.”

“Why and where?” Steve asked, not getting up. Though he did close the sketchbook, hiding the skeleton of the skyline he was drawing out the window. “I thought we were on alert right now for threats?”

“Where doesn’t matter, it’s a surprise,” Tony said, stepping into the room and leaning down to press a kiss to Steve’s lips. “The Avengers are on alert but I’m sure they can handle most things without us. It’s actually surprisingly quiet right now. Perfect time to get away. And why? Well, that’s easy. I want a date with you we actually finish.”

“I’m sorry about that, Tony,” Steve said, giving Tony a little self-conscious smile. “I don’t know how so many kids find out that I’m around, I really don’t.”

“It’s all good, man, really,” Tony said, kissing Steve again because he could. “So get up, get packed. Or don’t. I mean, naked really suits you.”

Steve laughed as Tony leered at him and pulled Tony in for a hug. They stayed like that or a few moments, enjoying the touch. Then Tony pulled away and tapped the watch he would have been wearing had he felt the need for it. Steve nodded and got up to pack quickly. Tony strolled out, glancing back once to enjoy the sight of Steve bending over to get clothes out of a lower drawer in the dresser.

About twenty minutes later, they were in the air in Tony’s private jet. No matter how many times or how many ways Steve asked, Tony wouldn’t tell him where they were going. Not even when Steve got creative and they both ended up panting hard into each other’s mouths. A short time later, the plane descended and Steve looked out the window.

What met his eyes was an island with a small airstrip and a house on the ocean with a glittering white sand beach. A man stood near the small building with a cart for any luggage. He and Tony disembarked into sweltering, sultry heat that immediately had sweat coursing down their backs. But it was a good heat, a clean heat. And it only added to the heat they’d generated between themselves on the plane.

“Mr. Stark,” the man said, nodding his head. “Welcome to your island.”

“Ah, thank you Eric,” Tony said, nodding back to the man. He slipped a hefty tip into the man’s hand. “We don’t have much luggage so we won’t be needing the cart. You have a good day.”

Their bags came down out of the hold and Steve grabbed both of them. Tony just raised an eyebrow and Steve shrugged. He didn’t mind carrying both. They headed up the road to the house, enjoying the walk. It wasn’t all that far, maybe a half mile away from the small airstrip. Far enough to be private but not so far that a walk wasn’t pleasant.

“So, you have your own private island?” Steve asked as they walked up the driveway to the house. “With your own airstrip?”

“Perks of being a billionaire,” Tony shrugged, flashing a grin at Steve. “I’ll admit, there are some awesome benes. Like taking my boyfriend away for some well-deserved privacy.”

“I like the sound of that,” Steve said, dropping the bags just inside the door as they walked inside. He crowded Tony up against the wall next to the door, dropping his head until his lips were just barely touching Tony’s neck. “How about we get started on that date?”

“You read my mind,” Tony replied, wrapping his arms around Steve. And incidentally sneaking them under his shirt. “Why don’t we start with a tour? We can do what we like in each room as we go.”

That date wasn’t interrupted. And it was the best either had ever been on. Though they didn’t manage to leave the house all that often.


End file.
